De Repente Pais
by Mila Pink
Summary: Um erro pode mudar seu futuro para melhor? É isso que vou descobrir, como um simples erro, algo insignificante, pode mudar tanto a vida de uma pessoa.Leia e descubra como foi que aconteceu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Primeiramente queria dizer que os personagens não são meus, porque se fossem eles teriam outros destinos. Segundo, faço fics porque gosto, e não ganho nada com isso, a não serem minhas amadas amigas que faço quando recebo reviews. **_

_**Curtam muito que tem mais.**_

Capítulo I

**Meu Desastre**

Eu prometi a mim mesma que faria desse ano o melhor da minha vida. Mas, não sabia que com essa promessa tudo mudaria. Mudaria meus conceitos, que mudaria meu jeito de ver as coisas, faria amizade com pessoas que dizia nunca me aproximar, e me apaixonar por alguém como ele.

Sério, estou em choque até agora. Tudo mudou por algo repentino e absurdo, coisa que só poderia acontecer comigo mesmo. Tenho um dom de atrair problemas a minha linda pessoa. Sou ruiva com belos olhos azuis (n/a: sim gente eu sei que a Lily tem olhos verdes, mas não achei uma atriz com olhos verdes e a capa ele tem olhos azuis) um corpo bonito, apesar de ser baixa, ter apenas 1,66m. Sério é difícil ter essa altura, principalmente quando você tem amigas mais altas que você. Você se sente tão pequena. Fazer o que nem tudo são as mil maravilhas, mas ser pequena tem suas vantagens.

Como fugir mais rápido, não que eu faça muito isso, que isso sou uma moça de família não faço nada de errado. Está bem, apronto sim e muito. Só não espalho por ai. Esgueirar por lugares pequenos, em fim, uma ótima qualidade quando olha por esse ângulo. Mas, voltando ao assunto, como minha vida mudou.

Simplesmente estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Hoggy para os mais íntimos, saltitante e feliz, qual é não é todo dia que você pega um gato, como Amos Diggory e sai andando. Peguei, usei e não apeguei. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk. Filosofia de vida. Então, quando ouço uns barulhos esquisitos. Eu como monitora-chefe, não me pergunte como consegui essa proeza, sério acho que Titio Dumby fumou uma quando me deu esse cargo, fui ver o que era.

E dou de cara com quem? Com eles, os Marotos! Sério eles são os piores da escola. Vou falar como são. O primeiro e o dono de meus pesadelos, James Potter, ele é alto, um e noventa de altura. Com ombros largos, tem todos os músculos do corpo definido, sério mesmo, não sei como, mas o Quadribol faz a diferença. E os olhos profundamente azuis. E sua pele é bronzeada, num dourado lindo. E o pior desde meu quinto ano ele me chama para sair, mas como ele é o segundo maior galinha da escola, lógico que não vou ficar com ele. Posso pegar todos, mas esse não vai ter o gostinho de ficar comigo.

Sirius Black, o maior galinha da escola, só não me pegou - risos - sou má mesmo. Tudo que tiver pernas, e usar saia ele pega. E abandona logo em seguida, fall. Um moreno de olhos extremamente azuis profundos, cabelos castanhos escuros quase negros como ônix, corpo musculoso, sério mesmo AMO quadribol, ele deixa tão hot os meninos, e um e oitenta e cinco de altura. Pele branca e macia como um bebê. E tem um charme que te deixa de perna bamba só com um olhar, fora que é mega irônico e divertido.

Remus Lupin passa-se pelo Maroto mais quietinho, o nerd da turma, mas quem vê cara não vê coração. Ele também é galinha, mas pega à surdina, onde ninguém fica sabendo, a não ser eu, que sei de tudo o que acontece, e não, não sou fofoqueira, apenas informada. Ele é um ótimo amigo, apesar de aprontar muito também. Mas tem um corpo que deus me abençoe sério esses meninos fazem alguma coisa, porque são lindos de morrer. Loiro, de olhos azuis com repuxos verdes, pele clarinha, e ele é um lobisomem. O que ninguém sabe.

Então os três estavam numa sala, mexendo num caldeirão de poções, e conversando baixinho. Andei mais para dentro para escutar a conversa, agachei no chão para não me verem e me aproximei.

- O Snape nem vai perceber o que o atacou! – O infeliz do Potter falando rindo. Não gosto do Snape, já foi meu amigo, até dei uns pegas nele, mas como não gosto de gente que não toma banho direito terminei antes mesmo de acontecer algo, mas não gosto das brincadeiras que eles fazem com ele.

- Não mesmo, e duvido que os professores saibam como reverter o feitiço, demora no mínimo duas semanas para ficar pronto. – Outro safado, Sirius Black.

- Que isso meninos, não vamos fazer nada demais, apenas ele vai ter uma experiência renovante. – Até tu Remus! Rindo que nem uma hiena. Então eles acabaram o que estavam fazendo e quando ia sair, deu um susto neles. Foi muito engraçado,estou rindo até agora da cara deles. Foi assim.

- Aha! Peguei vocês!

As reações foram várias. Remus arregalou os olhos. Potter escancarou a boca carnuda que pede beijo, e o Sirius deu um pulo, fazendo com que a poção que estava em sua mão caísse sobre ele. Sirius arregalou os olhos e olhou para o Potter e o Lupin que o olhava horrorizados. Agora quero ver.

Então Sirius começou a encolher, e ficar cada vez menor, mas não encolher de altura, e sim de idade. Sério até eu fiquei estarrecida, ele só parou de encolher quando estava com um ano de idade. Ele olhou para os lados e começou a chorar. Chorar não, berrar. Todos olhávamos para ele chocados. Sirius bebê é lindo. Branquinho, com os cabelos castanhos escuro e os olhinhos azuis profundos. Fora que ele fica corado. Muito fofo. Então sai do meu choque e falei:

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Culpa sua isso ter acontecido! – Potter infeliz!

- Minhas nada, vocês que iam aprontar com o Snape!

- Agora vai defender o amiguinho é?

- Não infeliz! Vocês que estão errados na história e não eu!

- E o que a senhorita estava fazendo à uma hora dessas no corredor da escola sabendo que não pode? – Puta agora ele me pegou.

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- Também não é da sua, o que estávamos fazendo!

- AGORA CHEGA OS DOIS, VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE O SIRIUS NÃO PARA DE CHORAR!

Fui até ele e o peguei no colo. Tão gostoso de apertar. Sério se não crescesse e ficasse tão galinha dava até vontade de levar para casa. Mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar, O QUE FAREMOS?

- Gente o que vocês farão agora com ele?

- Vocês vírgula, você também vai conosco, até o Dumby!

- Vou nada!

- Vai sim!

- Não vou!

- Vai!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- Sim!

- CHEGA VÃO TODOS!

Ui Remus é estressado sério mesmo! Nunca o vi gritando com alguém! E agora ele gritou várias vezes. Fomos indo até a sala do Dumby, eu acho que ele não está acordado, mas como eles não querem saber minha opinião, não falo mais nada. E o pior o Sirius AINDA está no meu colo! E o pior ele esta agarrando meu cabelo. Ai que moleque chato!

- Para Sirius!

E nada do moleque parar. Sirius é irritante, ele apenas deu um sorrisinho sínico, sério ele fez isso, já é assim desde bebê!

- Sirius para agora!

E ele puxou mais forte.

- SIRIUS BLACK PARA COM ISSO AGORA!

O infeliz olhou para mim e começou a chorar. E olhava para os lados para ver se alguém prestava atenção, como os meninos pararam e olharam para nós, ele virou-se para mim, e com um sorrisinho sínico chorou ainda mais forte. Affs, quando isso acabar ele vai se ver comigo!

- Lily não traumatize o menino!

Fui até o maldito Potter e o entreguei.

- Pronto agora cuide dele.

E foi linda a cena, Sirius olhou para mim, olhou para o Potter e agarrou seus cabelos, ri alto demais.

- Viu! Bem feito. Vê se aprende da próxima pergunta antes de discutir. E continua com ele no seu colo.

E finalmente chegamos à bendita ou maldita depende do seu ponto de vista, sala do Dumby. Falamos a senha, bizarra, brócolis e chocolate. E entramos na sala. Dumby estava nos esperando, sério mesmo, acho que ele tem câmeras espalhadas por Hoggy e fica nos vigiando vinte quatros horas por dia. Medo!

Ele nos olhou com os olhos bondosos, sei, até que ele fale seu castigo! E sorriu ao ver o que o Potter tinha nos braços, contamos a história para ele, e eu contei a minha é lógico. E ainda deu minhas interpretações da situação. Qual é tenho que me garantir.

Mas ele nem se abalou, foi curto e grosso. Sério nem fiz nada, e ainda entro no castigo e o pior foi o castigo, o pior de todos. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo, uma aluna tão aplicada, inteligente, de bem com a vida, não faço mal nenhum a ninguém.

- Queridos, pelo que vejo, irá demorar no mínimo duas semanas para produzirmos o antídoto. Enquanto isso alguém deve cuidar do Sr. Black. E como os causadores estão aqui mesmo, irei dá-los sua detenção como forma de aprendizado. Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans, vocês cuidarão do Sr. Black em seu dormitório de monitores chefe. Ao saírem daqui, o quarto dele já estará pronto. Do lado do de vocês, e como não podem perder as aulas, vocês irão junto com ele. E Sr. Lupin você preparará o antídoto junto com o Professor S. E Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans você deverão ficar sempre juntos, quero os dois empenhados em não deixar nada de mal aconteça ao Sr. Black. Podem sair.

Sério mesmo choquei de verde e amarelo! Vou ter que ser praticamente a mãe dessa criatura. Fomos direto ao dormitório, Potter com Sirius dormindo em seus braços finalmente. Lupin foi para seu dormitório e nós fomos para o nosso. Chegando lá, dou de cara com apenas duas portas, meu medo foi concretizado logo depois ao descobrir que teria que dormir com Potter!

Sério em uma das portas havia o quarto do Sirius, todo decorado em azul. E na outra porta o nosso, com uma cama enorme de casal. Não acredito nisso, fiz Streep na santa ceia? Chutei Merlin? Só pode. Colocamos o Sirius em seu berço e fomos ao quarto ao lado. Tomei banho e coloquei minha camisola preta e o infeliz ainda teve a coragem de fazer um comentário sem vergonha.

- Isso tudo é para mim ruiva?

- Sonha Potter! E fui dormir.

_**Gente meu beta é o Word. Erros a parte, o que acharam? Devo postar o resto?**_

_**Estou muito feliz de estar postando.**_

_**beijos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter não me pertence, uma pena já que seria bem diferente o fim.**_

_**Obrigada a Sarah Black Potter e Lady Miss Nothing por comentarem.**_

_**Beijos**_

Capítulo II

**Parabéns para mim!**

Acordei com um choro alto. Nossa é verdade quando minha mãe falava que quando se é mãe, você escuta seu filho de longe. Mentira, a criatura estava se esgoelando e não parava de berrar. Tentei me mexer, mas senti algo me impedindo de fazer algo. Abri os olhos assustada, e vi braços fortes ao meu redor. Olhei para trás e engasguei. O Potter estava lindo, com a expressão serena, de olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Oh vontade de beijá-lo. Perdi-me em seus braços, por mim continuava ali.

Mas, o dever me chama.

- Potter.

E nada.

- Potter levanta o Sirius está chorando!

- POTTER LEVANTA AGORA E VAI VER O SIRUS!

Foi muito engraçado o jeito que ele ficou. Potter deu um pulo e caiu da cama. Olhava para mim com a cara de susto, seus olhos estavam semicerrados e a boca estava num beicinho engraçado.

- Anda Potter, vai lá ver o que seu amigo quer.

- Como se ele fosse falar algo. E Lily ruivinha, sempre achei que fosse linda, mas assim olhando daqui você fica perfeita!

Corei, e fui direto ao banheiro. Arrumei-me. Coloquei a saia, com a meia sete oitavos, a blusa de abotoar, e a sapatilha preta em verniz. Sai e fui até o quarto do Sirius, e o Potter tentava vesti-lo. Ri muito da cara que ele fazia. Sirius não parava quieto, mexia em tudo até que ele pegou o talco e tacou no Potter, ri muito alto.

Ele se virou e me deu um olhar "se não parar de rir mato-te!" e ri ainda mais, e Sirius me acompanhou. Falei para ele ir tomar banho e me encarreguei do Sirius. Ele ainda risonho olhou para mim e ia ameaçar jogar talco em mim, antes disso tirei tudo ao seu redor, e fui dar um banho nele.

Depois do banho, coloquei uma camisa pólo azul e uma calça jeans, com um all star preto. Fiou mega fofo. Penteei seus cabelos e preparei sua bolsa. Coloquei tudo que iríamos precisar. Desci para a cozinha, sim tínhamos uma cozinha só nossa. Peguei mamadeiras e guardei na bolsa. E uma com leite para dar a ele. Enquanto dava de mamar, Potter apareceu com toda sua gostosura na cozinha.

Sei que não gosto deles, mas HELLO! Não sou cega, muito menos burra. Ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando e vi amor neles, não estou errada não pode ser. Ele pegou minha mochila e fomos andando até o refeitório. Ele com nossas mochilas e a bolsa do Sirius e eu com Sirius no colo mamando.

Todos olhavam para nós, e cochichavam. Acho que depois dessa experiência nunca mais serei a mesma. As meninas olhavam querendo saber quem era o bebê conosco, e os meninos apenas encaravam o Potter, eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa, e sei que eles olham e me querem... huashaushuahsua está bem, parei!

Entramos no refeitório e todos pararam de falar e comer (ou qualquer coisa que tivessem fazendo) e nos olhava, pois é não é todo dia que aparecem Lilian Evans e James Potter juntos e com um bebê no colo, e o pior o Sirius é muito parecido com o James, e parece filho dele. Fomos em direção ao Lupin, e lá estavam o Frank e Alice namorando. Lene e Dorcas olhavam para nós embasbacadas. Está eu sei que é chocante, mas, não precisa ficar encarando.

- Ok sei que é chocante, mas dá para pararem de encarar?

- Mas, Lily quem é o bebê? E porque você e o Potter estão juntos? E porque ele está segurando sua cintura? – Lene, Dorcas e Alice perguntaram tudo de uma vez.

- Primeiro o bebê é o Sirius. Segundo tudo culpa do Potter e do Lupin eu entrei nesta enrascada de ficar cuidando de um bebê. E Potter porque está segurando minha cintura?

- Lily querida, porque você é minha!

- Hahaha sonha, é bom e é de graça. :D

- Então, mas o que realmente aconteceu? – Dorcas perguntou.

Enquanto deitava Six no meu colo, porque ele já dormia, folgado pacas, contei a história em que me meteram. Remus apenas ria, e Potter comia. Pedi a Potter que pegasse Six para poder comer. Comemos em meio de muitos olhares, risos, e brincadeiras. Acho que todos estão meio chocados comigo e o Potter juntos.

Fomos em direção a primeira aula, com a Mimi, ou Professora Minerva. Pedi ao Potter que transfigurasse um carrinho de bebê para o Six, e o coloquei lá. Ele dormiu a aula inteira. E aprendemos a transfigurar nossos corpos. Saindo da sala, fomos com nossos amigos para as masmorras, para a aula de poções.

Sirius já estava acordado, e não cheirava nada bem. Antes de chegarmos na sala, dei ele ao Potter!

- Toma, vai trocá-lo!

- Por que eu?

- Porque ele é seu amigo, e eu não quero trocá-lo agora!

- Ok, mas na próxima vai você.

- Tudo bem.

Fomos indo para a sala. Antes mesmo de entrar Potter já estava de volta. Nossa foi rápido essa. Queria saber como ele fez. Mas antes de ter a oportunidade de perguntar, as cobras vieram até nós. Snape, Blacks, Lestrange, e Malfoy, vieram com aquela pose de sou superior a vocês.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a corja e meu priminho. – Belatrix aquela vaca mugiu; ela é alta, morena com olhos azuis, e extremamente branca. – Muito mais fácil acabar com a raça dele agora.

- Aproximem-se dez centímetros dele, que você vai ver sua vaca. Agora porque não pega seus amigos e vai pastar.

- Olha como você fala comigo sua sangue-ruim.

- Chega você não fale assim da minha Lily! – Isso Potter faz algo que preste.

Eles entraram na sala, e nós logo depois. Transfiguramos um bebê conforto para o Six, e começamos a trabalhar em nossa poção. O dia passou rápido. Todos olhando querendo saber do bebê, onde estava o Sirius, e porque eu e Potter estávamos tão próximos, se o bebê era nosso filho, enfim muitas fofocas. Depois de dar comida ao Six, fomos ao jardim, perto do Lago Negro.

Está um dia lindo de outono, com as folhas caindo, o vento batendo. Abrimos uma toalha e sentamos todos. Dei alguns brinquedos ao Sirius, que ficou jogando no Remus, até que o Remus se cansou e o pegou no colo.

- Como vai o antídoto Remus?

- Ai complicado, sério não achamos os ingredientes necessários, dessa vez nos superamos.

- E como vai o casal do ano? – Dorcas perguntou.

- Não sei Dorcas, não sei muito do seu envolvimento com o Sr. Lupin!

- Hahaha ruiva, se não fosse pelo Sirius estar indo ao seu colo eu te mataria.

- Eu acho que o Sirius está se aproveitando da gente.

- Eu não acho. Ele é tão lindo.

- Nós sabemos da sua paixão por ele Lene, imagina seus filhos iguais a esse bebê.

- Seriam os mais bonitos. Até mais que os seus com o James.

- Ei primeiro que eu não vou ter filhos com ele, e segundo se tivéssemos eles seriam lindos e maravilhosos.

- Que isso ruiva não conte nosso segredo a eles!

- Que segredo Potter?

- Como nossos filhos serão!

- Affs só você Potter! Não cansa não?

- De você nunca. Como poderia cansar do amor da minha vida.

- Ai que fofo James. – Alice sua ingrata!

- Alice menos, e cadê o Frank?

- Foi falar alguma coisa com Dumby.

- Hmm, gente está escurecendo vamos, se não o Six vai ficar doente, e eu não estou afim de cuidar de uma criança doente.

- Vamos ruivinha!

Entramos e eu e o Potter fomos para nosso salão comunal. Onde fui dar um banho no Sirius e o James, isso mesmo, já até estou pensando no James, mas é Potter. POTTER! Foi fazer a mamadeira.

Sirius apronta demais na banheira, ele me molhou inteirinha. Tive que tirar as meias e a blusa que estava molhada. Coloquei um macacão nele verde água e fui para seu quarto. Potter já estava lá nos esperando. E ficou embasbacado quando viu que eu estava sem blusa. Ele não parou de olhar para meu sutiã preto rendado.

Sério ele até abriu a boca. Apenas ri da cara dele. Entreguei o Sirius e fui tomar banho. Coloquei um short jeans, uma bata rosa, e rasteirinha prata. E fui até a sala. Potter já estava lá, com uma calça jeans e uma recata preta. Sexy, muito Sexy! Senhor livrai-me da tentação!

Sirius estava em seu colo. E quando me viu agitou seus bracinhos para pegá-lo. Tão fofo assim, com esse macacão verde água. Peguei-o e fomos em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, antes de irmos jantar.

Chegamos ao salão, e estavam todos no sofá perto da lareira. Estava bem gostoso, e tinha uma vista linda para o pôr-do-sol. Conversamos mais um pouco e fomos jantar. Ao que tudo indicava todos já sabiam da nossa situação. E quando entramos todos nos olhavam, mas sem encarar por muito tempo.

Six como já havia comido, ficou no colo de Alice que já tinha comido também, e como ela mesma disse ficar com o famoso Sirius Black no colo. KKKKKKKKKKk ri demais com ela. Voltamos para o salão comunal. Ficamos conversando até tarde, já que amanhã seria sábado. Sirius dormia em meu colo, quando fomos para nosso quarto.

O coloquei em seu berço e fiquei admirando-o, sem duvida ele é lindo. E amaria o ter como filho, ele é fofo, apesar de ser meio sínico às vezes. Que mãe que rejeitaria uma coisa tão linda. Quando vi já tinha lagrimas em meus olhos, e dois braços fortes rodeavam minha cintura. Olhei para trás e o Potter olhava-me como se tivesse me visto pela primeira vez, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. E eu boba que sou me perdi neles.

Minha perdição. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente de mim. Eu não queria me afastar, mas precisava, não quero entrar como mais uma para sua listinha falsificada. Mas ele não me beijou, sussurrou em meus ouvidos um "amo-te" que me derreteu.

Parabéns Lilian Evans você está completamente louca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ola Chicas! Mas um capítulo, espero que gostem. Harry Potter não é meu, infelizmente, só utilizo os personagens por diversão.**_

_**Espero muitos comentários. E obrigada as meninas que vem comentando.**_

_**Beijos**_

Capítulo III

**Um dia inusitado**

Hoje já acordei sozinha, sem ninguém chorando, nem braços fortes ao meu redor, como assim cadê aqueles braços fortes, másculos, gostosos ao meu redor. Levantei e olhei em volta, não tinha ninguém. Fui ao banheiro tomei banho, escovei os dentes, e vesti uma calça jeans skini preta, uma bota salto médio que vai até o joelho, uma T-shirt cinza com os dizeres "Je fais mes propres règles (faço minhas próprias regras)" e fui procurar o Potter.

Não encontrei o infeliz em lugar nenhum, sai do nosso salão comunal e fui ao salão da Grifinória. Ninguém o viu, já estava desesperada quando olho por uma janela e vejo o Potter com o Sirius no colo, no meio de uma rodinha cheia de garotas. Meu sangue ferveu, desci correndo as escadas e antes mesmo de me aproximar já berrava com ele.

- POTTER SEU INFELIZ COMO VOCÊ SAI ASSIM E NÃO AVISA ONDE VAI?

- Calma Lily só fui dar uma volta com o Sirius, ele estava inquieto.

- INQUIETA FIQUEI EU QUE TIVE QUE PROCURAR VOCÊ SEU INFELIZ PELO CASTELO INTEIRO! – Ele não precisava saber que só fui a dois lugares.

- Agora já achou linda, não precisa mais gritar.

- SAFADO! AGORA QUE NÃO CUIDO DO SIRIUS MESMO, JÁ QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO BEM AI NO MEIO DESSAS PIRIGUETES QUE CUIDE DELE, PORQUE EU VOU SAIR!

- Como assim? Onde você vai? Com quem? E como você acha que vai sair assim sem dar ao menos uma explicação?

- Já que você está muito bem rodeado de piranhas e não precisa mais de mim, vou aproveitar o _**meu **_passeio a Hogsmeade. Com quem não te interessa você não é nada meu e não te devo satisfação.

- Deve sim! Já que você é minha!

- Sou nada seu infeliz!

Nessa hora o Six começou a chorar e não parava por nada. Potter embalou-o, mas ele continuava a chorar. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer até que fiquei com dó do Sirius e o peguei no colo. Ele parou na hora. Dei um olhar triunfal para cima do Potter e sai andando com o Sirius. Levei-o até a cozinha, onde dei uma mamadeira, e comi muitos doces.

Ao sair da cozinha, fui até o dormitório peguei a bolsa do Six, colocando minha carteira dentro e fui rimo as carruagens. Antes mesmo de conseguir pegar uma, braços fortes me puxam para dentro de uma, onde vejo o infeliz me olhando.

- O que você quer?

- Desculpa? Não fiz por mal. Sinto muito em te preocupar, eu amo você, fico infeliz em te ver brava.

- Ok, mas não faz mais isso. – então ele me puxou para um abraço onde o Six resmungou por estar no meio, ri dele. Potter me puxou para sentar do seu lado, e colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, e brincou com o Six. Chegamos depois de alguns minutos. Descemos da carruagem e fomos direto a Dedos de Mel.

Comprei muitos chocolates. Foi divertido, Sirius tentava pegar todos os doces e o Potter não deixava, ficava brigando com o Six, até que demos uma varinha de alcaçuz para ele, e ele ficou quieto. Pagamos e fomos rumo a uma campina que o Potter diz ser muito bonita.

Foi um dos lugares mais lindo que já vi. Sua grama é verde esmeralda, que apesar da estação mantêm a cor magnífica. Suas arvores cheias de flores, com cores vivas e lindas. O vento batendo nelas, deixando cheiro de flores no ar. Muito bonito.

James estendeu uma toalha no meio da campina, e me chamou para sentar a seu lado. Sentei Sirius entre nós, e dei seu ursinho para ele. Até ursinho Dumby nos deu. E James tirou do bolso uma cesta em miniatura, e com um feitiço a aumentando. Dentro havia tudo que precisássemos para aquela tarde linda.

Depois de comer deitei na toalha, enquanto Sirius e James brincavam. Logo adormeci. Sonhei que estava numa varanda linda. Com vista para um lago. Folhas caiam das arvores, crianças brincavam na rua. Mas, tudo isso não passava de imagens. Eu acariciava minha barriga, que estava enorme, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. E quando braços fortes me rodearam e olhei para trás acordei.

O que vi foi lindo. Foi a cena mais perfeita que já vi. Potter estava com Six no colo o ninando e cantando em espanhol baixinho, enquanto Six parecia dormir a cada sussurro com aquela voz doce e aveludada, mas grossa e excitante. Lily pare de pensar nele assim. Mas está tão sexy embalando o Six.

- A lo nanito nana  
>nanito elle nanito ello<br>mi niño tiene sueño  
>bendito sea<br>bendito sea

A lo nanito nana  
>nanito ello nanito ello<br>mi niño tiene sueño  
>bendito sea<br>bendito sea

Fuentecito que corre  
>clara y sonora<br>ruiseñor que a la selva  
>cantando llora<br>calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
>A lo nanito nana nanito ello<p>

A lo nanito nana  
>nanito ello nanito ello<br>mi niño tiene sueño  
>bendito sea<br>bendito sea

Fuentecito que corre  
>clara y sonora<br>ruiseñor que a la selva  
>cantando llora<br>calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
>A lo nanito nana nanito ello<p>

Nem reparei que o olhava intensamente, admirando sua beleza me perdi em sua voz, nas ondas que ela me provoca, em cada palavra fui levada a outro lugar, um lugar lindo onde nada era temido. Quando dei por mim, James já tinha parado de cantar e me olhava fixamente. Pude ver Sirius dormindo em seus braços.

James pegou o bebê conforto e colocou o Six e o colocou ao meu lado. Sentou em minha frente e sem falar, mas nada olhando apenas em meus olhos, pousou sua mãe em minha bochecha, acariciando-a. Fechei os olhos aproveitando o calor que sua mão emanava e quando ia abrir os olhos para perguntar o que ele estava fazendo sinto seus lábios no meu.

Sentir seus lábios nos meus, seu gosto, seu toque, cada textura, sua língua na minha foi inexplicável. Algo em mim mudou. Pude sentir que minhas forças foram se exaurindo, e cada toque eu clamava por mais, minha pele ficou em brasa, seu toque aquecia cada vez mais por onde passava. Puxou-me para mais perto, sentando-me em seu colo, coloquei minhas pernas por sua cintura, e meus braços por seu pescoço, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos sedosos, desarrumando-o ainda mais.

Suas mãos passavam por toda extensão da minha costa, segurava firme em minha coxa, o clima foi esquentando, até que recobrei a razão. Não podíamos fazer nada, não ali, com alguém podendo chegar a qualquer momento. E com o Sirius do lado.

Levantei, peguei o Six e fui rumo ao castelo.

_**Qualquer erro briguem com o Word!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olá pessoas lindas do meu coração! Estou postando mais um capítulo. Agora vou postar um a cada três dias!**_

_**Obrigada por comentarem.**_

_**Harry Potter não me pertence, só utilizo de seus personagens!**_

Capítulo IV

_**Sorvete**_

Fui correndo falar com Lene, só ela vai me entender neste momento tão difícil da minha vida. Sirius olhava para mim atentamente. Não sei o que ele estava pensando, se é que bebês pensam em alguma coisa, e olhava para trás. Chegando a Hogwarts fui à busca da Lene. Levei meia hora, isso mesmo, meia hora para achar à bendita. Quando a achei, ela nem perguntou só com o meu olhar entendeu que precisávamos conversar.

Contei tudo a ela, do passeio, do beijo, de eu ter gostado, da duvida se é verdade tudo que sinto, senti-me aliviada, ao terminar meu desabafo, Lene apenas me encarava e disse simplesmente sorvete.

Quando ficávamos na duvida, ou tristes, ou estressadas, sempre íamos até uma praia perto de Hogwarts e tomávamos sorvete, e ficávamos por lá até as coisas melhorassem. Sorri. Ela era minha irmã gêmea. Fui até meu quarto pus o biquíni, arrumei uma bolsa com toalha, protetor, água, meu óculos super fashion, e iphone. Depois de pronta fui até o quarto do Six, arrumei sua bolsa com troca de roupas, mamadeiras, brinquedos, e fraldas. Coloquei a sunga e passei protetor.

Ao descer para a entrada Lene já nos esperava com dois potes de sorvete, menta e chocolate. Amamos essa combinação. Sempre perfeita. Fomos indo calmamente em direção a praia. Depois da floresta proibida tem uma praia espetacular, a areia é branca feita neve, a água sempre cristalina de um azul profundo.

Estendemos uma toalha pela areia. Lene pegou o guarda-sol e o abriu. Sentamos em baixo, e comemos o sorvete em silencio. Sirius brincava todo feliz na areia, com seus baldinhos. Lene acabando com seu sorvete foi brincar, com o Six, essa nunca me enganou, sempre teve um tombo pelo maroto e nunca admitiu. Fiquei ali pensando em tudo que aconteceu.

Será certo depois de anos me entregar para aquele que dizia odiar? Não será muito precipitado de minha parte fazer isso? Meu sorvete acabou logo, deitei na toalha e fechei os olhos. A brisa do mar, o cheiro, tudo me acalmava fazendo com que pensasse melhor. O Potter quando se conhece não parece tão ruim, mas continua galinha. Mas não vou negar que ele é lindo, todo gostoso, parece um deus. Será que posso confiar nele? Vou esperar mais um tempo para pensar nisso.

Saindo dos meus devaneios, vi Lene indo para a água com Six, vou aproveitar o dia com meus amigos. Fui correndo até eles, peguei o Six da Lene e sai correndo, e gritando que ela não nos pegava. Ela gritou comigo, e correu nos alcançando, entramos na água. Nunca vi o Sirius rir tanto, ele ria de tudo, a água estava morna. O sol estava saindo já quando decidimos ir embora.

- Lily quando seu coração e sua razão estiverem juntos, você poderá se entregar a sua escolha. – foi a única coisa que Lene me disse.

No caminho de volta Sirius foi dormindo no colo da Lene, e esta babava mais que cachorro vendo a carinha de anjo que ele tinha quando dormia. Ao chegar à porta peguei o Sirius da Lene e fui para o meu dormitório. Dei um banho no Six e o deixei dormindo no berço, esse só acordava amanhã. E fui tomar meu banho.

Não vi Potter em lugar nenhum, acho que ele não está por aqui, deixei minhas coisas perto da cama, e fui entrar no banheiro. Quando dou por mim, vejo um ser extremamente sexy cantando Hey, Soul Sister no chuveiro. Não pude fazer nada, babei litros. Potter estava de costas para mim, cantava a música enquanto a água escorria lentamente por seu corpo.

E que corpo, Jesus me abençoa! Ele tem todos os músculos definidos, TODOS, e que bunda maravilhosa, vontade de apertar. Mas o que chama mais atenção é a cor dourada da sua pele, tem cor de tentação. Esse homem se ensaboando é uma tentação enorme não pude fazer nada além de ficar ali parada olhando para ele.

Então Potter se vira para mim, mostrando toda sua gostosura, percorro seu corpo inteirinho, gota por gota, e subo, quando olho em seus olhos vejo apenas malicia. Volto a percorrer seu corpo e olho seu membro, e que membro, ele é enorme. Ai, difícil de resistir. Huhsauashuashauh

Potter apenas me olha, e com uma mão me chama, penso em ir até ele, mas não sei se é aceitável. Quer saber, que se foda. Eu vou lá aproveitar esse deus. Fui andando calmamente até ele, e entrei na água que por sinal está gelada. Olho em seus olhos, e fico hipnotizada com sua beleza. Entro de baixo da água e começo lavando meus cabelos. Potter apenas fica olhando.

Retiro meu biquíni, situação que deixou Potter surpreso e me viro de costas, esfregando a bucha, lavando-me. Ao terminar sinto um corpo prensando o meu. Arrepios foram sentidos. Já não saberia como parar, quando mãos fortes e grandes percorrem meu corpo inteiro. Arrepiei. Potter me virou e me prensou na parede. Pude ver desejo e amor em seus olhos, mas talvez seja apenas o brilho que a água faz.

E me beijou, e que beijo, pai amado! Nunca me beijaram tão bem quanto ele, tive que responder a altura, ficamos o que pareceu horas nos beijando, até que as coisas esquentaram, e tive que sair dali. Não me matem, não sou virgem, mas também não sou dada, qual é estamos ficando, ao que tudo indica apenas a dois dias, não vou me dar ao desfrute antes de saber qual a dele.

Sai do chuveiro o empurrando e fui ao quarto colocar meu pijama. Tínhamos comida na geladeira, não desceria mais. Coloquei meu pijama de abelhinha, é assim tem um short até metade da coxa marrom, a blusa de alçinha branca tem uma abelha sorrindo e no pote de mel tem os dizeres: "_doce como mel_!" Fiz uma trança embutida e desci para a cozinha.

Depois de meia hora Potter desce apenas com uma calça e toda sua gostosura. Pega um pote de sorvete de morango e leite condensa e me pergunta se quero. Ri muito com isso. E ele fez cara de duvida. Acenti e fomos até a sala, sentamos no sofá e, cada um com sua colher, começamos a comer.

- Onde você foi hoje?

- Fui com a Lene e o Six num lugar nosso.

- E eu posso saber onde é?

- Talvez!

- Hmm, é. E como posso te convencer?

- Hmm não sei.

- Será que assim te convence? – e o infeliz me beijou. E que beijo, vou acabar viciando. E não terá mais volta.

- Hmm... não!

- E assim? – me puxou para mais perto, colando mais nossos corpos e me beijando mais profundamente, se é que é possível.

- Quase. – ele então me sentou em seu colo, e deu AQUELE beijo, que você perde o ar, tudo treme e não esquece nunca mais.

- É me convenceu. Fomos a uma praia que tem aqui perto.

- Hmm, não sabia que tinha uma praia por aqui.

- Pois é, descobrimos no nosso primeiro ano, e a partir daí vamos frequentemente.

- Legal. Qualquer dia me mostra?

- Sim. – e ficamos conversando por horas. Num determinado momento, deitei em seu colo, e ele passou a mão em meu cabelo-trança fazendo com que aos pouco dormisse. Seu carinho, calor eram tão gostosos que me davam uma sensação de ternura, amor, proteção. Só senti quando ele me pegou e levou até o quarto. Deitando-me. Aconcheguei-me em seu peito e me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos.

Acordei com um choro incessante. Fui andando até o quarto do Six e fui ver o porquê de tanto choro. Ao olhá-lo quase cai, ele estava chorando, se contorcendo, parecia com dor, todo vermelho e suado. Peguei-o, e neste momento me arrependi por ter acordado com tanto mal humor. Dei um banho nele para ver se a febre abaixava e nada. Fiz um feitiço para ver com quanto de febre ele estava, e quase enfartei, ele estava com quase quarenta graus.

Corri para o quarto e acordei o Potter, de primeiro momento ele não quis acordar, mas Six chorava e eu gritava. Ele acordou e se assustou com nosso estado. Quando nos viu seus olhos se arregalaram e veio até mim, amparando-me e perguntando o que aconteceu, expliquei.

Ele nem ao menos se trocou, desceu correndo em busca da Madame Lupe, enfermeira da escola. Voltando com ela em sua cola, madame Lupe pediu que eu colocasse o Sirius deitado na cama. Ela fez um feitiço onde mostra exatamente o que a pessoa tem. Six fora envenenado, não se sabe como nem onde, mas fora.

Meu mundo caiu, eu estou como guardiã dele e nem posso o manter em segurança, sendo que ele apesar de tudo é uma boa pessoa. Sentindo-me a ultima das criaturas fui escorregando até o chão, enquanto via James e Lupe ministrando a cura para o Six Baby.

Passamos um dia terrível, Six tinha surtos de febre, crises de vomito, choros constantes, e minha consciência caindo cada vez mais. Nunca me senti tão impotente na minha vida. Passamos a noite em claro, olhando o Six que há esta hora já estava dormindo tranquilamente. Pude finalmente ceder a todo o desespero que sentia e chorar, James apenas me abraçava.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Olá Amadas! Como estão? Sinto falta de algumas. Espero que este capítulo esteja tão bom quanto os outros.**_

_**Beijos e quero reviews..**_

Capítulo V

_**Malditos**_

Nem percebi quando dormi, só senti braços fortes de James ao meu redor. Apesar de não ser tão amiga de Sirius depois de cuidar dele, apeguei-me. Então quando ele foi envenenado, perdi todas minhas forças. Foi uma maldade sem igual. Nunca pude pensar que existisse tanta pessoa ruim assim, mas de uma coisa pode ter certeza nós descobriremos quem fez isso.

Acordei, e olhei ao redor. Estava na minha cama, confortavelmente. Depois de alguns segundos me situando, levantei, tomei banho. Colocando uma calça skini preta, uma blusa de manga comprida preta, com desenhos de flores Pink. E minha bota até o joelho.

Fui atrás do James, pois é, James, estou chamando-o assim, depois de tudo que passamos, é difícil não ser amigável com ele. Ele estava no quarto com Sirius. Sirius parecia melhor, estava sentado no colo de James, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, e resmungando. James apenas falava algo baixinho com ele.

Aquela cena parecia tão perfeita, parecendo um quadro, que qualquer um gostaria de ter em sua casa, olhando assim, James não parece ser ruim, até da para aguentá-lo para o resto da vida. Quem vê pensa que estou apaixonada, coisa que não estou fato.

Sirius a me ver, levantou a cabeça e levantou os bracinhos, pedindo colo, com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança na chuva, não agüentei o peguei, e ele bateu palminhas. Tão lindo, e fofo quem poderia fazer algo contra ele. Decidimos que iríamos descer para tomar café, quem quer que tenha feito isso com ele, vai ver que não se pode derrubá-lo.

Descemos até o salão comunal da Grifinória, e falamos tudo que aconteceu ontem. Todos ficaram arrasados, e com pouco de revolta. Ok, muita revolta, tivemos que segurar Lene, para que não saísse correndo para achar o suposto morto. Como ela mesma disse. Descemos calmamente. James segurava em minha cintura, algo desnecessário, mas gostoso. Senti-me segura com seus braços em minha volta.

Chegamos ao salão para tomar café, algumas pessoas pararam e nos olharam. Alguns sonserianos olharam com cara de espanto. Mas logo colocaram cara de nojo, ignoramos. Fomos até a mesa. E todas as garotas vinham para tentar pegar o Sirius, coisa que nenhuma de nós deixou. Logo após o café, fomos até a sala de Dumby.

_**Dumby:**_ - Então caros alunos, o que aconteceu com Sr. Black foi algo terrível, já tomei as medidas necessárias para descobrir o culpado. Quando descobrir digo a vocês. Mas, receio que terão que tomar muito cuidado. Enquanto não pegarmos o culpado, ele ou ela pode fazer qualquer coisa contra um de vocês.

_**Lene:**_ - Pode deixar diretor, tomaremos o máximo de cuidado.

_**Dumby:**_ - Então nos veremos mais tarde. Aproveitem o dia.

_**James:**_ - Obrigada diretor.

Andamos até o jardim, e sentamos perto do lago, onde a lula gigante fazia malabarismos e Sirius dava sorrisinhos encantado com tudo isso. Tivemos uma tarde agradável, sem nada para nos preocuparmos, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, teremos que descobrir que é o futuro morto que tentou matar o Six.

Depois do jantar, eu, James com Sirius no colo fomos para nossa sala comunal. James sentou no chão perto da lareira, com Sirius sentado a sua frente, com vários brinquedos conjurados ao seu redor. Ele batia palminhas enquanto brincava com a vassoura, e a abobora falante.

Pequei uma almofada e deitei no chão, perto suficiente para escutar sua bagunça, mas longe o suficiente para relaxar. Fechei meus olhos e senti toda aquela emoção de ontem, e hoje. O que estou sentindo pelo James, não é uma amizade normal como tenho com Remus, ou até mesmo com alguma das meninas. Quando olho para ele, sinto meu corpo vibrar, meus movimentos refletem os dele, e cada sorriso que antes não me afetava, agora me derrete. E só deu olhá-lo já sinto minhas pernas fraquejaram. Será isso amor?

Antes de obter alguma resposta, sinto dois bracinhos ao meu redor, e um peso a mais sobe mim. Sirius sentou em mim, olhei para ele. Ele sorria. Peguei-o e levantei para cima como se fosse um avião. Ele soltou um gritinho, e ria cada vez mais. Sentei, colocando-o no chão deitado e fazendo coceguinhas, ele ria muito, o que aumentava o meu sorriso. Parando de fazer cócegas nele, ele olhou para mim, e sentou, logo estava engatinhando pelo tapete, e eu indo atrás dele. Ele ria o que, mais fez foi rir. O que me deixou alegre, porque depois do que passou, ele só merece sorrisos.

Olhando para o lado vi James nos olhando com um sorriso doce nos lábios, e os olhos brilhando. Pude ver amor em seus olhos. Peguei Sirius no colo.

- Vou dar banho nele, quer vir?

- Logo atrás de você.

Dei Sirius para ele o levar, entrei no banheiro, e enchi a banheira, metade com água morna, e alguns brinquedos. James já tinha tirado toda sua roupa e o segurava perto da banheira, o que o deixava irritado, ele ama tomar banho, era a hora que ele mais gostava. Pedi que ele o colocasse dentro da banheira, e o lavei. Passando xampu de lavanda em seus cabelos, e passando sabonete por todo seu corpinho.

Acabando de lavá-lo ficamos brincando mais um pouco com ele. Six conseguiu nos molhar inteiro. Sequei, passei creme, e fiz massagem nele, acho que ele vai ficar mal acostumado. Coloquei um macacão creme, com alguns detalhes em dourado, e o dei para James. James sentou na cadeira de balanço, o deitou em seu colo e dando sua mamadeira enquanto cantava uma música. Sirius não ficou nem ao final de terminar sua mamadeira, já dormia como um anjo.

- Quem o vê dormindo assim, acredita que é um anjo.

- Coisa que ele não é, mas eu amo muito meu amigo, e não suportaria perdê-lo.

- Eu também não, apesar de tudo, já me apeguei a vocês.

- Hmm, espero que não se afaste de nós quando acabar.

- Também espero.

Fui ao nosso quarto, tomei banho e coloquei uma camisola preta com rendas. Deitei, e mal me encostei ao travesseiro peguei no sono. Acordei no outro dia sentindo algo quente em baixo de mim. Muito confortável. Tentei me mexer, mas braços me impediram. Um momento de choque passou por meu corpo. Abrindo os olhos lentamente encontrei com a face serena de James. Tão lindo, de olhos fechados, com os cabelos mais arrepiados que de costume. Uma face angelical, ninguém pensa que este lindo homem, acordado, é muito inconveniente.

Tentei retirar seus braços de mim, o que vi era impossível. Pelo simples fato da nossa posição. James está deitado com seu braço rodeado, possessivamente, na minha cintura. Enquanto eu estou com a cabeça entre seu ombro e peito, com um braço ao redor de sua cintura e com as pernas entrelaçadas.

Ainda em choque. COMO EU LINDA E RUIVA PODERIA ESTAR NESTA POSIÇÃO COM ESTE SER? Alguém me diz. Vou me internar no St. Mungus. Só posso estar louca. E o único modo de sair daqui será acordando-o. O que dará a ele muitos motivos para me encher a paciência. E agora o que faço? Mas ele é tão lindo enquanto dorme, sua expressão fica tão calma, tão acolhedora, ai ai... Lily larga a mão de ser idiota, é o Potter, o galinha mais lindo da escola.

Antes mesmo de fazer qualquer coisa, sinto lábios sobre os meus. James havia acordado e me dado um selinho.

- Bom dia, Lírio.

- POTTER QUEM TE DEU INTIMIDADE?

- Calma, Lírio, só foi um beijo de bom dia.

- Péssimo dia para você.

Levantei, e fui direto ao banheiro. Que ódio do Potter, não é porque ele é charmoso, lindo, tem um corpo que benzadeus, que ele pode fazer isso, ainda mais quando não tenho certeza do que sinto. Affs, cada vez mais complicado. Tomei meu banho, coloquei o uniforme, fiz minha maquiagem e sai. James esperava sentado na cama.

Não falei nada, só fui ao quarto ao lado. Sirius ainda dormia. Antes de acordá-lo, enchi a banheira, peguei a roupa que ele usaria, e arrumei sua bolsa. Acordei-o. Algo difícil de ser feito, resmungando, dei seu banho. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta de manga comprida, uma camisa pólo azul celeste, e um tênis preto. Peguei sua bolsa, minha mochila, e sua mamadeira.

Desci para o refeitório, e James estava lá comendo. Sentei ao lado de Lene, que pegou Six e deu a mamadeira. Antes de levantarmos a coruja de Bumby parou a minha frente e ergueu a pata. Dei um biscoito enquanto pegava o bilhete.

"_**Encontre-me daqui meia hora na minha sala. A senha é limão e mel."**_

Avisei ao pessoal e fomos à diretoria. Chegamos, Remo deu a senha e subimos as escadas. Dumblodore já estava sentado nos esperando. Conjurou cadeiras suficientes a todos nós. Olhei ao redor, todas as coisas que Dumblodore mantém em sua sala, uma mais exótica que a outra. Fui desperta de meus devaneios com a voz do diretor.

- Caros alunos, descobrimos quem tentou envenenar o Sr. Black. Os alunos que participaram já foram expulsos, e não poderão chegar perto de Hogwarts. Esses alunos são Bellatrix Black, Lucio Malfoy, e Rudolph Lestrange. Todos expulsos, não estão mais dentro da escola.

- Filhos do mal, por que fizeram isso?

- Segundo eles, porque era a oportunidade perfeita para acabar com a ovelha negra da família.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Todos concordamos com isso, mas as medidas já foram feitas, não precisam se preocuparem. Agora podem ir para suas aulas.

Saímos da diretoria, e fomos para as aulas. Mas eles não perdem por esperar, não será uma expulsão que impedirá de fazermos algo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Especialmente Prazeroso**_

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ FOGE POR DOIS DIAS SEM AO MENOS DAR ALGUMA EXPLICAÇÃO E A CULPA É MINHA?

- A CULPA É SUA POR AGARRAR AQUELA VADIA NA FRENTE DO SALÃO PRINCIPAL, ONDE QUALQUER UM PODIA VER!

- MAS A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA!

- E FOI DE QUEM? DE MERLIN QUE RESOLVEU APARECER E EMPURROU VOCÊ NOS BRAÇOS DELA!?

- Foi ela que me agarrou..

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE VOU ACREDITAR? SIMPLESMENTE ELA TE AGARROU E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA? FICOU LÁ! BEIJANDO-A, JUSTAMENTE QUANDO DESCUBRO O QUE SINTO POR VOCÊ!

- Como assim? O que você sente por mim?

- Nada.

- Lily, não aconteceu nada, eu desci para tomar café, quando aquela menina tropeçou em mim, então eu me segurei na parede. Ela pegou me jogou na parede e me atacou. Agarrou-me antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de fazer algo. Quando me separei falei que amo outra e que ela não pode fazer mais isso, já que eu pertenço somente a você.

Aquilo me desarmou como assim pertence só a mim? Ele acha que sou idiota? Até parece que ele não aproveitou. E eu sou o Batman! Mas, olhando em seus olhos posso ver a sinceridade, não posso acreditar. Ele realmente disse isso, ele é meu! Fodam-se as barangas ele é meu! MEU!

- E o que você disse finalmente descobriu o que sente por mim? E o que é?

- Er, nada não.

Ele veio até mim, e eu ia para trás não querendo manter contato. Qual é? Ele acha que é assim? Pega outra, ai vem da uma declaraçãozinha e eu vou correndo? Negativo! Nananinanão! De repente sinto algo duro atrás de mim, bato na parede. Boa Lily! Fica encurralada. E James coloca os braços ao meu redor. Agora ferrou! Sem saída. Sito seu cheiro, seu calor me dando arrepios, sua masculinidade aflorando todos meus sentimentos. Não podia mais resistir.

- Lily, o que sente por mim?

Ai essa voz sexy não. OMG! Agora ele está beijando meu pescoço, no pescoço é maldade. Ele está subindo cada vez mais, e chega ao meu ouvido falando com a voz extremamente rouca e sexy.

- Lily... o que sente por mim?

E ainda da uma mordidinha no meu nódulo. Assim eu derreto.

- Er, descobri que, que-e-e, er...

- Hm?

E o infeliz continua com os beijos, agora descendo para meu colo, deixando um rastro de desejo por onde passa. Sinto cada beijo queimando minha pele. Seus lábios macios traçando o caminho da perdição. Ele descola seus lábios de mim, e olhando intensamente em meus olhos, com um brilho diferente no olhar, derreto novamente.

- Que te amo.

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente. Senti suas mãos passando por todo meu corpo, minha temperatura já estava alta, só sentia. Não penso em nada. James me prensa ainda mais na parede, levanta-me pela bunda, fazendo com que fecho seu quadril com minhas pernas. Foi me levando rumo ao quarto, não sei se o meu ou o dele, tanto faz. Nossas roupas perdidas no caminho. Chegamos ao quarto, que vi ser o dele, só com roupas intimas. Não sou virgem. Tive uns quatro ou cinco na cama. Mas nenhum conseguiu o que ele consegue.

Deixar-me excitada só com um olhar. Sento-me nua toda vez que ele me olha com tal paixão. Sinto que pode ler minha alma, se é que não lê. Ele desceu beijos por meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos retiravam meu sutiã preto rendado. Senti sua mão em meu seio direito, e a boca no esquerdo. Ele lambe, chupa, morde, deixando ainda mais rosado, enquanto e gemo seu nome.

Posso sentir sua excitação em minha perna, só de senti-la já tremo em antecipação. Ele troca de seio dando o mesmo tratamento que o outro teve os intumescendo. Quando acho que já não poderia aguentar mais, sinto suas mãos descendo pela lateral do meu corpo, descendo a calcinha preta lentamente. Fazendo cada parte do meu corpo sobe seu toque ferver. A única coisa que consigo fazer e agarrar seus cabelos e gemer.

Olho seus olhos, luxúria, desejo, amor, admiração. Tudo. Um misto de sentimentos me atinge. Ele sobe minha perna aos beijos. Quando chega ao interior da coxa prendo a respiração. Ele me olha com um olhar Maroto, e um sorriso sacana, e sobe para beijar meu pescoço. Gemo de desaprovação. Ele sussurra em meu ouvido com a voz extremamente rouca de desejo e sexy. Arrepiando-me até o ultimo fio.

- Terá que pedir.

Aha! Até parece. E o infeliz ainda provoca, ele passa suas mãos grandes e fortes pelo meu corpo, apertando possessivamente, deixando-me ainda mais excitada. Ele segura minhas coxas e aproxima ainda mais seu quadril. Sinto sua ereção, e gemo. Ai meu Merlin me abana!

- O que você quer Lilian?

- Vo-você...

- Como?

Com essa voz rouca e a ereção tão próxima, sinto-me ainda mais molhada de desejo. A cada palavra, ou aperto, meu desejo aumenta ainda mais. Quase subo as paredes. Não tenho forças nem para gritar. Só o sinto.

- Quero você! Todinho para mim! Amando-me, desejando-me, sedento por mim!

Não precisou de mais nada. Ele desceu seus lindos lábios beijáveis até minha entrada, e com aquele olhar safado ele lambeu. Oh se ele lambeu. Com uma intensidade jamais sentida, com a língua quente e felina, passando rapidamente por meu clitóris. Enquanto seu dedo entra em mim, sondando, brincando com minha feminilidade me levando a loucura. Quando acho que não vou aguentar mais, ele me surpreende estocando mais dois dedos. Forte, viril, quente. Gozo.

E que gozo, sinto-me relaxar, quase que instantaneamente sinto-o me preenchendo. Grito de prazer. Aperto minhas unhas em seus ombros. E ele estoca cada vez mais. Quanto mais gemo, mais estocadas fortes e ritmadas ele faz.

- James..

A única coisa que lembro é seu nome. Nesta dança envolvente, onde dois jogam, sinto todo seu amor, paixão, toda sua sedução. Sinto-me contrair e James indo cada vez mais rápido, forte, viril, sinto sua masculinidade no ar. Sua expressão forte, máscula, seu olhar determinado, mas, cheio de desejo, sua boca semiaberta deixando escapar gemidos curtos e abafados por meus beijos. Ele grita meu nome, enquanto grito o dele.

E assim. O clímax chega. Meu corpo relaxa, enquanto sinto os espasmos logos, mas o James não para de estocar, mesmo gozando, ele continua forte e ritmado, até nos gozarmos a segunda vez juntos. Sinto uma alegria imensa, logo volto para a terra, para seus braços fortes, bronzeados, da cor do pecado. E que pecado!

Meu pecado particular.

Ele nos vira, ainda dentro de mim, deito minha cabeça em seu peito. Ofegante. Esperando minha respiração normalizar. Sentido seus batimentos desenfreados. James levanta e nos leva até o banheiro. É a noite é uma criança, e eu vou aproveitá-la muito bem.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Um Estranho Começo**_

Acordei com os raios de sol batendo em meu rosto, e beijos por toda extensão da minha pele nua. Parecia que James estava em todos os lugares. Ao chegar perto da minha nuca arrepiei. Fingindo dormir me entreguei aos seus encantos, e que encantos! Demorei, mas aprendi.

- Eu sei que está acordada Lírio.

Apenas me mexi confortavelmente na cama. E percebi que seus braços me rodeavam. Sorri sem pensar. E recebi um selinho por isso. Não pude resistir e aprofundei o beijo. E mesmo sendo de manhã e ter tido uma noite quente, o fogo me consumia e não via meios de extirpá-lo. Só com seu olhar incendeio.

- Vamos Lírio, estamos atrasados.

- Não quero sair daqui.

Agarrando-me ainda mais a ele. Que riu. Safado! Minhas emoções mais fortes do que imaginava, beijando-o percebi que na verdade sempre o amei, só tinha medo de me machucar e não me entreguei a este sentimento tão sublime. Agora com ele aqui ao meu lado me beijando vejo que nunca poderia ficar sem ele, sem nossas brigas, ele me chamando de Lírio, ou de Amor. Porque é ele que eu amo, e nunca poderia amar outro.

- Eu te amo.

Ele me olha intensamente, com os olhos brilhando de amor.

- Eu também te amo Ruivinha.

Dei mais um beijo nele e fui tomar banho. Coloquei o uniforme de Hogwarts, arrumei minha mochila e desci para o salão principal. Encontrei com James já lá, e Sirius no colo da Lene. Dormia encantadoramente. Nunca o vi tão sereno. Lene o encarava com uma cara de boba apaixonada. Será que minha face também está assim?

Aproximei-me de meus amigos, sentei ao lado de James dando um beijo na sua bochecha e dando bom dia a todos.

- Bom Dia crianças!

- Se somos crianças, você também é. – respondeu Remus.

- Hmm, pois é, somos todos crianças. KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Olhei Lene atentamente, ela não me engana, e vai falar. Ela olhou para mim, e só falei _"Vai me contar tudo depois!" _sem som. Terminamos o café, peguei o Six no colo e fomos para primeira aula, transfigurações. Como estamos no ultimo ano, é só revisão e é algo que sei de cor e salteado, animagia. Ninguém sabe que sou animaga. Então não preciso prestar atenção.

Sirius acordou na metade da aula, pedindo atenção. Até bebê ele chama atenção para si. Fiquei brincando baixinho com ele. Logo a manhã passou. Fomos almoçar, enquanto comia, James dava comida ao Six que não estava lá muito feliz e tirou a colher de sua mão. Fazendo a maior bagunça e tirando risos de todos.

Fomos para o jardim, sentamos numa roda de amigos. Todos lá. James encostou-se a uma arvore e me puxou para ficar entre suas pernas. Ficamos lá conversando o dia inteiro. Num determinado momento Six levantou, olhou ao redor e andou até onde Lene estava, acho que nunca a vi tão feliz, ela o abraça, beija, aperta e o Six só ri.

- Gente tive uma idéia, por que não tiramos uma foto de nós para recordação? E outra quero mostrar ao Six como ele está se jogando para cima da Lene.

Remus deu esta brilhante idéia. E aceitamos é claro. Tiramos várias fotos daquele dia especial que tivemos. Este dia seria lembrado eternamente. Onde reunidos só havia amor e alegria. Nada nos atingia, e ali tudo era possível.

Jantamos e depois subimos ao nosso quarto. Dei banho no Sirius, colocando um macacão azul e ele logo dormiu. Fui tomar meu banho, não encontrei James no quarto, devia estar na sala. Tomei meu banho, coloquei uma camisola preta rendada que vai até metade da coxa e desci para encontrá-lo, e o que vi parou meu coração.

James sentado na janela, olhando a chuva cair, apenas com uma calça, e a face serena como se fosse um anjo. Os cabelos caindo nos olhos. Relaxado. Apenas apreciando a vista encantadora que Hogwarts tem. Olhando além como se visse algo ali, algo que não está alo, e o vendo, daquela maneira, parecendo um lindo quadro, minha vontade foi guardá-lo para sempre em minha memória para que quando quiser puder vê-lo assim, tirando meu fôlego, mostrando toda sua beleza, seu amor.

Fico olhando para ele, até que ele se vira e me encara. E vejo tudo ali, naquele olhar que me dá a janela de sua alma, posso ver tudo que sente. Tão verdadeiro. Estive cega todo esse tempo? Não vi o quanto ele me amava, e fazia mal não só a ele, mas a mim também não tê-lo. Ele se levanta e vem lentamente até mim. Coloca sua mão em minha face, e a acaricia lentamente, como se gravasse cada momento, cada reação.

Aproxima-se lentamente, enlaçando minha cintura, beijando-me apaixonadamente. Quando sinto falta de ar nos separamos, e ele pega minha mão. Uma música toca, as luzes apagadas, somente a lareira nos ilumina, e junto com a lua encanta o lugar. Ele nos gira, e a cada palavra da música parece nosso sentimento ali, sento transmitido em palavras.

_**Quando eu vejo seu sorriso**_

_**Lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar**_

_**E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri**_

_**Como esse mundo se torna frio e abre caminho até minha alma**_

_**E eu sei que descobrirei bem no fundo que poderei ser o único**_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_

_**Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem**_

_**As estações estão mudando**_

_**E as ondas se quebrando**_

_**E as estrelas estão caindo todas por nós**_

_**Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem**_

_**Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro**_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_

_**Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração**_

_**Por favor, não o jogue fora**_

_**Por que eu estou aqui por você**_

_**Por favor não se vá**_

_**Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar**_

_**Me use como você quiser**_

_**Me persua sutilmente só por emoção**_

_**E eu sei que ficarei bem**_

_**Embora meus céus se tornem cinza**_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_

Com um beijo selamos aquele momento. Um ato muda tudo, pode mudar seu jeito de ver alguém, pode te levar a uma felicidade extrema, pode encontrar o amor da sua vida. Nunca deixe de lutar por aquilo que quer, vi que não adianta lutar contra o que sente, porque no fim só fará mal a você mesma. Você pode até tentar, mas se for verdadeiro será mais forte e no fim se encontrará onde realmente devia estar.

Não acredito em carma, e sim em destino. Nunca fui tão feliz. Deixei anos de felicidade por medo. Medo de lutar, de ser feliz. Nunca deixe o medo a acovardar, porque nada repara o tempo perdido. Depois de uma noite de amor, dormi feliz nos braços do meu eterno amor.

Depois de renegar tanto esse amor, é estranho começar uma nova vida a seu lado. Lutando a cada dia. No outro dia, recebi uma carta do Dumbledore pedindo que fosse a sua sala.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nova perspectiva**_

Trocamo-nos, peguei Sirius no colo e saímos rumo à sala do Dumbledore. Íamos andando calmamente de mãos dadas em silêncio. Um silêncio confortável. Fico imaginando o que o Dumbledore gostaria de falar conosco. Será que fiz algo e não sei? Sério a culpa não é minha, mesmo, não fiz nada de mais, pelo menos nas ultimas duas semanas. Foi algo que falei? Ou não fiz?

Chegamos rapidamente na sala dele. E ele já estava lá, sentado, com aquela pose de papai Noel que sabe de tudo e todos. É incrível, mas Dumbledore sabe de tudo que acontece dentro da escola, não há nada que não passe por ele. Dá medo às vezes, e é muito suspeito. Porque imagina, ele sabe dos amassos dados por todos, nos corredores, das festas escondidas. E tals.

- Sr. Potter, , pedi que viessem aqui para lhes informar que a poção do está pronta. Ele poderá tomar agora mesmo e voltará ao normal em meia hora após tomar a poção. Fico feliz pelo desempenho de vocês. Foi uma ótima escolha o deixar a seus cuidados.

Fiquei em choque, já estava pronta. Olhei para aquele bebê no meu colo, tão lindo e fofo. Sirius olhava tudo ao redor, com os olhinhos brilhando. Ele olhou para mim, colocou suas mãozinhas gordinhas em minha bochecha e riu. Sorri com esta imagem. Nunca me esquecerei dele. Nunca pensei que essa situação poderia mudar tanto minha vida, mas mudou e agora não sei viver sem essas lindas pessoas ao meu redor.

Sentei na cadeira na frente do Dumby, sentei o Sirius no meu colo e lhe dei a poção. Ele tomou tudo com uma careta engraçada, e dormiu. Fomos dispensados, e seguimos para o salão comunal. Seguimos até o quarto dos meninos, e lá encontramos com o Remus e a Lene. Peter não estava como sempre. Não sei não, não consigo confiar nele.

Deitamos o Sirius na sua cama. Eu fui com o Jay para a dele, Lene sentou na do Sirius, e Remus ficou na dele. Ficamos em silencio esperando a poção fazer efeito. Encostei-me ao peito do James e ele me abraçou. Passaram trinta minutos assim, sem dizermos nada, até que uma luz azul cobriu todo o corpo do Sirius e o levantou um pouco, e ele foi crescendo, ia passando como se passasse anos, dois, quatro, seis, dez, quatorze, e finalmente dezessete.

Olhamo-nos e esperamos que ele acordasse, mas nada. Ele se remexeu na cama e falou algo inaudível. James deu um sorriso sacana, olhou para o Remus, que piscou e seguiram para a cama do Sirius. Lene se afastou. Eles nos olharam e gritaram.

- SIRIUS A LENE ESTÁ SAINDO COM O AMOS. E ELES ESTÃO SE AGARRANDO, AGORA ESTÃO TIRANDO A ROUPA, CORRE!

Sirius levantou num átimo e saiu correndo para a porta gritando "A LENE É MINHA E NINGUÉM PEGA!" com isso rimos ainda mais, eu já estava deitada na cama de tanto rir, quando a Lene olhou para ele, e falou.

- Então eu sou sua?

Sirius olhou para trás e ficou branco. Nunca o vi assim, depois suas bochechas coraram, tive que rir ainda mais, os meninos riem tanto quanto nós. Nunca o vi corar, algo assim é inesquecível. Ele indignado, pegou os travesseiros e começou a atacar em nós.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! NÃO SE FAZ UMA BRINCADEIRA DESSAS!

Começamos uma guerra de travesseiro, voou pena para tudo quanto é lado. Cansados, deitamos na cama. Eu com Jay, Lene na do Sirius com o mesmo, e o Remus na dele. Quando minha respiração se normalizou, perguntei ao Sirius se ele se lembrava de alguma coisa.

- Lembro que estávamos fazendo uma poção ao Ranhoso, ai você chegou e nos pegou no flagra, e a poção caiu em cima de mim. Depois só flash, tipo o James cantando uma música. Você brincando comigo. E desde quando você fala conosco?

- Almofadinhas senta que temos muito que te contar.

Contamos toda a história para ele. Foi muito divertido ver sua cara. Ele ria de algumas coisas, mas quando falamos que Bellatrix e sua corja fizeram sua expressão ficou dura, e ele apertou as mãos. Depois disso fomos almoçar e passamos o dia nos jardins.

Os dias foram passando, Sirius não pegava mais todas as garotas, parece que outro coração maroto foi conquistado. Ele e Lene ficavam de sorrisinhos por todos os cantos. Vou tirar esta história a limpo. As férias de Natal estão chegando e James convidou a todos para passar em sua casa. Todos aceitaram, minha mãe ficou um pouco chateada, mas disse que ia para casa de uns amigos, e este seria nosso ultimo natal que passamos todos juntos antes de sair do Hogwarts.

Hoje iremos à mansão Potter. O café foi como sempre, tirando o fato de uma coruja toda preta parar na frente da Lene e dar uma caixinha para ela. Eu como sou curiosa, olhei com ela o que tinha dentro. Dentro tem um anel com pedrinhas de diamantes incrustados, e dentro havia uma frase, enquanto nosso amor durar. Sirius emendou.

- Quero-te para mim.

Lene nem pensou muito pulou direto para o colo dele e o beijou, muito emocionante. Lagrimas caíram de meus olhos. Tão romântico, não conhecia esse lado do Sirius. Ai ai estou bem emotiva nesses últimos dias. Agora tudo ficará bem. Eu com meu amor, Lene e Sirius, Remus e Dorcas. Casais lindos e perfeitos que ficaram para o resto da vida juntos.

- Nossa Siricutico não conhecia esse seu lado romântico.

- Pois é doce ruiva só ela consegue essa proeza.

- Doce ruiva não, está querendo morrer Black.

- Calma Potter eu tenho minha morena, sou mais ela.

- Bom mesmo. Diz uma Marlene indignada. Eu só dou risadas.

Nosso café passou, e logo Dumby nos mandou ir até as carruagens. Fomos até chegar ao trem. Rimos, brincamos, sempre fazendo bagunça. Todos que passavam por nosso vagam olhavam para dentro para confirmar. Nunca em hipótese alguma se esperou que Lily Evans e os Marotos estivessem na mesma cabine e rindo. No máximo estaria ocorrendo uma briga, mas contrariando tudo e todos, estou aqui com eles, brincando e com o braço do meu maroto a minha volta.

Demorou muito pouco para que chegássemos à estação. Saímos e James foi agarrado assim que pôs os pés para fora do vagão. Uma mulher belíssima apesar da idade estava o abraçando e beijando. Dizendo coisas como "Ai meu bebê como está lindo, comeu bem? Escovou os dentes?" ri ainda mais, quando ela o soltou e pegou o Sirius dando o mesmo tratamento. Depois passou para o Remus, foi engraçado o ver tão vermelho. Ai ela nos olhou. Eu e as meninas.

Dorea Potter uma mulher esguia, com os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes. Porte nobre, bem bonita e muito simpática. Atrás dela está o ou Charles Potter, alto, moreno, olhos castanhos e com porte Maroto. Olhava tudo com o olhar divertido e sorriso malicioso. Uma figura. Eles nos olharam, depois os garotos. Eles nos olharam, depois os garotos.

- E quem são essas belas damas? Disse o .

- Essa é a Dorcas namorada do Remus, Marlene namorada do Sirius, e está é Lily Evans minha namorada.

Dorea e Charles olharam para mim com grande interesse, corei na hora. Depois olharam para Lene e depois para Dorcas. Todas coradas e querendo se enfiar num buraco, menos a descarada da Lene que abraçou Dorea, elas já se conhecem por causa das famílias.

- Como vai querida Lene? Seus pais estão bem? Sirius está te tratando direito? Pode falar que dou uns tapas nele por você.

- Não se preocupe tia Sirius me trata super bem e se não eu mesmo bato. Disse piscando marota.

- Ei não falem de mim como se não estivesse aqui, e Lene só me bate na cama né?

- SIRIUS! Lene finalmente corou, tirando risadas de todos.

- Isso vão rindo, e vocês suas vacas depois dizem que são minha amigas!

Lene cruzou os braços, fez beicinho e virou de lado. A perfeita criança birrenta. Ri mais ainda, Lene é tão criança quando quer. Não posso negar o melhor veio depois. Sirius ainda rindo a puxou para seu colo, ela ainda com biquinho, e a beijou. Não foi um simples beijinho, foi O beijo, aquele que dá inveja, que você só pensa existir em filmes, aquele que faz seu coração bater mais rápido, as pernas bambas e uma vontade enorme de agarrar o primeiro que está na sua frente. Foi o que fiz, virei para o James e o agarrei.

Isso mesmo eu O AGARREI! Nossa e é incrível. Tudo que ele me faz sentir apenas com o simples tocar de lábios. Sua língua enroscando na minha da sensação de liberdade, sobe arrepios por todo corpo, minhas pernas bambeio e meu coração dança samba. Como se só nós dois existíssemos no universo, nada atrapalhava esse momento.

Quando fomos terminando o beijo, ele encostou sua testa na minha, e ainda de olhos fechados pude sentir seu sorriso. Aquele que só é direcionada para mim.

- É ruivinha, você é uma caixinha de surpresas quando penso que você já me surpreendeu de todas as maneiras você vai lá e muda tudo.

Corei. Corei muuuito. Olhei para os lados, e Dorea e Charles olhavam para nós.

- Olha Amor como é lindo o amor, faz-me lembrar de nós na idade deles.

- É só que com menos fogo.

E ele dá um sorrisinho maroto. Dorea deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Não fale besteiras querido.

E o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Então vamos para casa?

- Sim. Todos respondemos.

- Então Lily me conte, do que mais gosta?

E não foi só essa pergunta que Dorea fez, foram milhares. O caminho inteiro foram perguntas e mais perguntas. Ela revezava entre eu e Dorcas. Demorou um pouco para chegarmos a uma linda mansão. Por fora é toda branca, com detalhes em dourado, se fosse menor jurava que era uma casa de contos de fadas. Com um jardim incrível, cheio de flores das mais variadas. Rosas, tulipas, girassóis, gérberas, e outras que não fazia ideia, mas um me chamou a atenção, eram lírios brancos, e mais para trás lírios vermelhos. Tão lindo. Apaixonei-me pelo jardim.

Mas, o mais impressionante foi entrar na mansão. A decoração é clara, mas muito elegante. A mansão é bem iluminada e a maior parte das paredes é de vidro, o que dá a impressão de estar lá fora, nos jardins, ou então perto do campo de Quadribol, ou até mesmo na floresta que tem ao redor. Encantadora. Senti meu queixo caindo de tão espetacular que a mansão é. E tem um ar aconchegante.

(n/a: link da mansão: . /_NAHYiCbTXlc/SIdNc-2v0aI/AAAAAAAAAM0/jVY6pVohncQ/s400/mansao_gramado_condominio_ )

Fomos levados aos quartos. Sirius, Remus, já tem os deles aqui. Sendo cada um ao lado do outro. O do James fica a esquerda, na última porta, logo vem o do Sirius, depois do Remus, e por ultimo do Peter. Ficamos com os quartos da direita, na ordem, eu, Lene e Dorcs. Entrei no meu quarto e meu queixo caiu.

O quarto tem uma parede vermelha com desenho de flor pretas, uma cama de casal com lençol branco e travesseiros vermelhos e brancos. Com dois pufes vermelhos na ponta da cama, um tapete. Uma mesinha com duas poltronas. Fora o espelho enorme! Tudo um luxo! Fiquei de queixo caído com a beleza, um pouco excêntrica a cor, mas lindo.

(n/a: link do quarto: . /wp-content/uploads/2010/01/quarto_ )

Logo arrumei minhas coisas, tomei um banho e sai à procura do povo. Andei pela mansão e não encontrei ninguém, estava quase chorando quando entrei numa sala espetacular. A parte de cima é toda de vidro, dando para ver perfeitamente o céu estrelado. E por toda extensão da sala pode se ver rosas, de todas as coras. Mas, a que mais chamou a atenção, foram as rosas negras. Nunca as tinha visto, e estava intrigada. Chegou mais perto e as cheirou. Perfeitas. Andei pela sala fascinada, nunca ia imaginar uma sala assim. Quando estava quase acabando a sala vi uma portinha dourada no fim. Sem conseguir parar minha curiosidade fui andando até ela e a abri.

Não estava preparada para o que tinha dentro. Era como se não houvesse fim. Uma sala imensa com lírios brancos. Lindos. Perfeitos. Fiquei lá admirando sua beleza. Até sentir braços ao meu redor. Quase grito. Mas reconheci o perfume. James.

- Você gostaria de conhecer meu quarto?

- Sim.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inesperado**_

James passou seu braço pela minha cintura, e me levou até uma porta adjacente da sala. Ao lado das rosas pretas. Sim rosas pretas! Babei litros por elas. Passamos pela porta, e vi um longo corredor com quadros na parede, das gerações Potter. Sempre um moreno e uma ruiva. Já vi que é de família essa tara por ruivas. Só tinha um quadro onde a moça era morena. Fomos caminhando e eu cada vez mais encantada. Até chegarmos numa porta.

James a abriu e deu passagem para mim. Entrei e vi um dos lugares mais belos. Da porta da para ver a sacada que mostra a parte de trás da mansão, onde tem a piscina, o jardim e uma floresta. Sim, também fiquei surpresa. Fui direto para a sacada, nem olhei muito o quarto. O sol se pondo, a visão perfeita. James foi até mim e me abraçou. Ficamos ali até o sol se por.

Estávamos tão entretidos que nem ouvimos a porta sendo aberta. Lene e Sirius entraram e pediram que descêssemos. Concordamos, demos a mão e saímos. Se não estivesse com James, com certeza tinha me perdido. Fomos levados até o salão de jantar. Um luxo, mas muito aconchegante.

A mesa enorme, as paredes em azul escuro, com a iluminação baixa, davam um aspecto romântico à sala. Sentamo-nos e logo fomos servidos.

- Então garotos como está Hogwarts? Aprontando muito? Perguntou Charles.

- Que isso Pai não fazemos nada de mais. Respondeu Sirius com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- E eu não conheço vocês né?

- Charles nunca fazemos nada de ruim, as pessoas que não nos compreendem!

- Até tu Remus? Perguntei indignada.

- Ora Lily, quando foi que fizemos algo de ruim?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Viu pai, essa ruiva é esquentada, coitado do James.

- Ora seu cachorro, você ainda está na minha lista!

- Que lista? A dos mais belos?

- Não. Na minha listra negra!

- Que isso ruivinha, logo eu que te ajudo tanto te vejo como minha própria irmã. Oh mundo cruel, para onde vamos assim!

- Menos Black, bem menos! Isso Lene me defende.

Acabamos o jantar assim em ritmo de alegria e muitos risos. Fomos até a sala, e logo o Charles e Dorea subiram para seu quarto. Ficamos na sala, sem nada o que fazer, até que James vai até o som e coloca uma música baixinha. Foi até mim, e me tirou para dançar. Dançando ao som do Bryam Adams. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele foi sussurrando em meu ouvido a música.

_**Look into my eyes**_

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

_**You will see what you mean to me**_

_Você verá o que você significa pra mim_

_**Search your heart, search your soul**_

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

_**And when you find me there**_

_E quando você me achar lá_

_**You'll search no more**_

_Não irá mais procurar_

A música parecia traduzir tudo que ele sentia, porque vi em seus olhos toda verdade que me neguei a ver. Toda dor que o causei, mas agora estávamos juntos. Ali neste momento nada poderá nos deter de nos amar.

_**Don't tell me**_

_Não me diga_

_**It's not worth trying for**_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_**You can't tell me**_

_Você não pode me dizer_

_**It's not worth dying for**_

_Que não vale a pena morrer_

_**You know it's true**_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

Tão real essas palavras, e sei que tudo que puder ele fará por mim, por nós. Vi tanto amor em seus olhos, que meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. A cada verso sussurrado minha pele arrepia meu rosto cora, e meus lábios pedem pelo seu.

_**Look into your heart**_

_Olhe dentro de seu coração_

_**You will find**_

_Você irá encontrar_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_Não há nada lá para esconder_

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_Aceite-me como eu sou, leve minha vida_

_**I would give it all**_

_Eu poderia largar tudo_

_**I would sacrifice**_

_Eu sacrificaria_

Eu sei, ele sabe que há muito tempo já não o vejo da mesma forma. Há algum tempo o vejo como é. Seu caráter, sua paixão pela vida, sua cumplicidade com os Marotos, sua coragem, tudo nele o torna perfeito. Até seus defeitos. Quando passa a mão nos cabelos por estar nervoso, por falar bobagens, por sorrir maroto, por aprontar com todos. Tudo o torna mais charmoso.

_**There's no love like your love**_

_Não há amor, como o seu amor_

_**And no other could give more love**_

_E nenhum outro poderia me dar mais amor_

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_Não há lugar nenhum, sem que você esteja nele_

_**All the time, all the way!**_

_Todo o tempo, em todo caminho!_

Mal sabe ele, que a partir de agora, nada nem ninguém me fará ficar longe dele. Vou lutar por nós, por nosso amor. Sonhar por nós dois. Amando-o intensamente. Assim como merece.

_**Look into your heart, baby...**_

_Olhe em seu coração, querida..._

Já olhei, e o que encontrei foi você. Em todos os momentos de alegria, de tristeza, sempre esteve lá, apoiando-me, consolando-me. Eu que nunca parei para perceber o quanto o amo.

_**Oh, you can't tell me**_

_Ah, você não pode me dizer_

_**It's not worth trying for**_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_**I can't help it!**_

_Não posso evitar_

_**There's nothing I want more.**_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais_

_**Yeah, I would fight for you!**_

_Sim, eu lutaria por você_

_**I'd lie for you!**_

_Eu mentiria por você_

_**Walk the wild for you!**_

_Andaria no deserto por você_

_**Yeah, I'd die for you**_

_Sim, eu morreria por você_

Também morreria por você, daria tudo por você. Porque sem você não há vida. Meu coração é seu, assim como minha alma. Não suportaria viver onde você não estivesse. Nada daquilo valeria à pena. Todas nossas vitórias, todas as derrotas, nada sem você seriam o mesmo.

_**You know it's true**_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_**Everything I do, ooooh,**_

_Tudo que eu faço, ooooh_

_**I do it for you...**_

_Eu faço por você..._

Eu faço tudo por você.

Ao acabar a música, James me beija. Todos os pensamentos voam, não penso em nada, só sinto. Sua mão em minha cintura, a outra me puxando para mais perto. Cada sensação que meu corpo produz em contato com o seu. Tudo ali nos chama. Se o mundo acabasse ali, não sentiria, só o sentiria.

Fomos parando o beijo, e nem nossa separação quebrou o encanto que estávamos. Tudo ali perfeito. Não vimos se tinha alguém por perto. James me puxou com ele para seu quarto. Abrindo a porta e fechando tão rapidamente que não vi como fui parar na cama sem roupa com ele por cima me acariciando.

Cada toque nosso produzia correntes, passando pelo corpo todo. Cada estocada intensa, forte, cheia de amor. Paixão. Palavras desconexas. Beijos ardentes. Olhares trocados. Tudo tão nosso. Cada toque levando o outro a loucura. Um ápice intensamente longo. Respiração entrecortada, coração batendo ritmado, desregulado.

Passamos a noite assim, conversando, amando, sonhando. Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, tentei sair, mas um braço me impedia. Olhei para o lado, e James ainda dormia. Tão sereno. Parecia uma criança dormindo em paz. Beijei sua bochecha, seu pescoço, ele se virou para o outro lado, deixando a vista suas costas largas. Desci beijando seu pescoço, seu ombro, toda extensão das suas costas. Até que ele me puxa e me beija.

- Feliz Natal!

- James ainda não é Natal.

- Mas com você aqui, tudo parece mágico, perfeito. Já é Natal para mim, e você é meu melhor presente.

Não foi preciso mais nada, para ficar mais um pouco ali em seus braços. O que não durou muito, já que bateram na porta. Peguei a camisa do James e fui ao banheiro, nem vi quem entrou. Tomei meu banho, e vesti um vestido de manga longa, azul marinho, meia-calça preta, e uma sapatilha estilo boneca sem salto.

Entrei no quarto e Sirius estava esparramado na cama. James me olhou com olhos pidões, e só tremi a cabeça. Ele foi ao banheiro enquanto deitava ao lado do Sirius.

- A noite foi boa ruiva?

- Aposto como a sua e da Lene também fora!

- Pode apostar.

- E onde ela está?

- Foi acordar o lobinho e a loira.

- Ah, só ela mesmo.

Sirius me olhava com um sorriso sacana, fui me afastando, mas não teve jeito, ele me pegou e começou um ataque de cócegas. Ainda rindo, vi James sair do banheiro.

- James me salva!

- Acho que não.

Safado!

- Por favor? Para Sirius! Por favor!

Disse rindo.

- Então diz que sou o melhor do mundo, o mais gostoso, o mais lindo, mais perfeito..

- O mais modesto vai Sirius já chega ela está roxa.

Arfando falei obrigada. Descemos para o café, e todos já estavam por lá.

- Nossa Lils o que aconteceu com você?

- Ataque de cachorro.

- Ei!

- Mas é verdade, Sirius você é um cachorro!

Comemos, e fomos para fora brincar na neve. Ficamos tanto tempo nas brincadeiras que nem vimos à hora passar. Almoçamos, e fomos para uma sala com vários pufes, sofás e poltronas pretas, uma lareira e um tapete felpudo, super confortável.

- Gente o que farão quando sairmos de Hoggy?

- Não sei Remus, estou na dúvida.

- Mas Lily logo você em dúvida.

- Pois é Lene, e vocês.

- Eu vou ser auror. Falaram Sirius, James e Lene simultaneamente.

- Vou abrir uma loja de roupas, amo desenhar, e costurar. Falou a Dorcas.

- Quero ser professor de defesa contra artes das trevas.

- Nossa! Todos com idéias bem legais.

Ficamos a tarde conversando, até que fomos tomar banho para a ceia. Coloquei um vestido de manga longa roxo, com uma sandália preta. Passei uma maquiagem leve, e coloquei um brinco de brilhantes. James colocou uma calça social preta, uma camisa azul escura com alguns botões abertos, e um sapato social. Lene colocou um vestido Pink curto com meia-calça rendada, e um scarpin preto. Dorcas um vestido dourado tomara que caia, e sandália também dourada. Remus e Sirius no mesmo estilo que o James, só que Remus de vermelho e blazer, e Sirius de preto e com uma gravata frouxa.

Descemos e a decoração de Natal estava maravilhosa, encantadora. Cheia de brilho, bolas de todas as cores, e uma arvore enorme. Abaixo da arvore estavam os presentes. E são muitos. Vi Dorea e Charles na porta recepcionando os convidados. Olhei para o salão, encontrei o povo conversando, já ia puxar o Jay quando o infeliz me puxa para frente de toda sua família para me apresentar. Fiquei roxa de vergonha.

Todos olhando para mim com curiosidade. Fui apresentada a família inteira, depois fui encaminhada para onde estavam meus amigos. James em determinado tempo me abandonou lá com a família dele, dizendo que já voltava. Sei, até agora nada. Quando estava quase conseguindo chegar perto dos meus amigos, sou interceptada por dois vultos. Olhando para cima, dou de cara com Dumby e Mimie.

Em choque, pergunto o que estão fazendo aqui.

- Ora Srtª Evans, sou convidado é claro. A muitos anos conheço a família Potter.

- Isso é uma surpresa para mim. E você e a Mimie hein? Juntos?

- Ora Lily sem comentários sim?

- Claro Mimie.

- E onde está James?

- Não sei Dumby.

Depois dessa conversa nada comum, fui com meus amigos. James chegou, e falou que estava resolvendo algo para os pais. A noite passou tranquila, a meia noite o Natal chegou, e todos felicitaram o novo dia. Fomos dormir tarde, nem tive tempo de fazer muita coisa, logo que vi a cama cai e só acordei de tarde. Todos ainda de pijamas fomos abrir os presentes.

- Bom dia flores do Dia!

- Está animada hein Marlene?

- Lógico é hoje que abro meus presentes.

- Vamos por ordem. Vamos todos abrir o presente de cada um e depois nos juntamos e falamos o que ganhamos.

Fui abrir meus presentes. Primeiro o dos meus pais, um anel de perola, da Lene um salto alto Pink, da Dorcas uma maleta de maquiagem, do Remus um álbum com fotos nossas, do James um lindo colar de esmeralda, e do Sirius um Kama Sutra. OI? COMO ASSIM UM KAMA SUTRA?

- SIRIUS MORTO BLACK PODE ME DIZER O QUE É ISSO?

- Er, um livro?

- COMO ASSIM UM LIVRO? PARA QUE EU VOU QUERER UM LIVRO DESSES?

- Oras para apimentar a relação, pimentinha!

- ORA SEU! Já ia pular nele, quando o James perguntou o que ele me deu. Dei para ele, que só olhou para o cachorro safado sem vergonha e sorriu maliciosamente. SAFADO! Nem para me ajudar.

- JAMES!

- Calma Lily, pode ser bom para nós.

Cachorro! Falando assim sussurrado no meu ouvido eu não resisto. Acalmei-me, e perguntei o que todos tinham ganhado só que antes mesmo de alguém responder um forte estrondo pode ser ouvido nos paralisando. O que quer que tenha acontecido, não será muito bom.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, minha vida anda tão corrida que nem postei.**_

_**Aqui vai o último capítulo. Espero que gostem da história.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Corações Acelerados **_

Estávamos todos congelados, podia se escutar cada respiração, cada farfalhar das folhas a fora. Olhamo-nos e não demorou muito para que pegássemos nossas farinhas. Os Marotos foram à frente, indo pelo corredor que dava para o jardim. Ficamos atrás para dar apoio e fechando a defesa.

Meu coração batendo acelerado e a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias, e o alerta de perigo quase saltando a nossa frente. Não sei quanto aos outros, mas não estou com um bom pressentimento. Caminhamos mais um pouco, até que eles abriram a porta devagar, e vimos algo que nos deixou chocados. Vindo para dentro de casa pela floresta estavam os comensais. Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape, e Voldemort todos vindo em nossa direção. Mais atrás vinham outros comensais que não conhecia.

Remus mandou um patrono para Charlus, e permanecemos dentro de casa. Havia muitos feitiços de proteção, mas seguro dentro do que fora. Entretanto, não houve escolha, Voldemort passou mais que ligeiro por todas as proteções nos obrigando a sair de casa para nossa própria proteção.

Estávamos dando a volta pela casa quando eles nos viram e começaram a lançar feitiços. Jatos coloridos eram vistos, mal tive tempo de pensar. Lancei feitiço para quem tivesse mais próximo. Dora usou Cave Inimicum para proteger-nos. James e Sirius lutavam em dupla, eram perfeitos juntos. Tinham uma sincronia invejável. Lutavam conta Lucius e Severos. O pior é pensar no que Snape se transformou esse não é o amigo que eu conheci.

Remus protegia Dora, enquanto lutavam contra dois comensais. Estava tão entretida nas lutas dos meus amigos que não vi Voldemort se aproximando. Ao perceber já era tarde, ele tinha me atacado e por pouco não fui atingida. Olhei para ele sem entender o que ele queria comigo.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Vim dar uma ultima chance a você, alia-se a nós ou morra?

- Prefiro morrer a me juntar a vocês, mas porque você gostaria de me ter junto a ti, uma simples nascida trouxa, não é o que você nega?

- Você é mais poderosa do que imagina doce Lilian..

- Não entendo.

- Você ainda tem poderes que não reconhece, mas quando os obtiver em potência máxima será uma arma potente.

- O que você não vê é que não quero nada com você.

- Ah sim, você virá por bem ou por mal.

Dizendo isso ele me atacou. Tentava me defender da melhor maneira possível, não dando muito certo. Voldemort provavelmente sabia mais feitiço e magia negra que eu, uma simples estudante. Fui atingida várias vezes, bloqueava o que conseguia, mas sentia minha magia esvaecendo. Não sentia nada ao redor, não conseguia escutar nenhum som, minha vista escureceu e a escuridão me atingiu.

Foi quando senti uma onda de sensações passando por mim, lembrei-me de cada um dos meus amigos. Lene minha primeira amiga, a primeira que me mostrou o que era magia. Dora mostrou seu lado doce. Remus sua amizade incrível. Sirius e suas brincadeiras, e James me mostrou o que é o amor. Não posso perder nenhum deles. NÃO POSSO!

Um poder que nunca havia sentido antes passou por mim. Parecia vir desde dentro do meu ventre, passando por minhas veias, e pela corrente sanguínea. Foi algo explosivo. Logo que abri os olhos, vi luzes violetas e brancas. Não conseguia focar em nada. Mais meus instintos diziam a onde mirar. Mirei um pouco a frente e uma onda de poder passou por mim indo para frente sem nem falar um feitiço.

Escutei barulhos de aparatação ao meu redor e escorreguei para o chão. Senti um perfume familiar, e senti James me segurando. Senti que ele andava, mas não via para onde. Mãos passavam por mim, senti que estava numa cama. Cai na inconsciência.

Acordei depois de um tempo, sozinha no quarto. As pessoas me amam tanto que nem ficaram comigo para quando acordasse. Fiquei triste agora! Levantei devagar, não sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo. E fui até o banheiro. Tomei um banho e sai de toalha para me trocar. Estava indo até meu malão quando vi um rato enorme me observando. Ele era grande e gordo. O que ninguém sabe é que tenho pavor de ratos. EU ODEIO RATOS. Estava meio impactada ainda, quando o ser nojento do inferno rastejou até mim, dei um grito estridente e peguei um taco de baseball que tinha por ali. Mirei e acertei com tudo. HA POR ESSA ELE NÃO ESPERAVA, EU SOU FODA!

O rato parou na hora e morreu. Espero eu. Antes que pudesse dar outra pancada alguém invadiu o quarto e me parou. Olhando novamente o rato eu o vi se transforma em Pettigrew. Dei outro berro. Eu matei um rato. Eu matei o Pettigrew. EU MATEI ALGUÉM. AGORA QUE ENTRO EM DESESPERO!

Estava me debatendo para a pessoa me largar, mas o infeliz não me largava, até que chutei suas partes baixas. E ouvi um gemido familiar, olhei para trás e James estava com uma expressão dolorida. Tentei não rir, mas os acontecimentos me levaram a isso. Qual é estou nervosa!

- O que você fez Lily?

- Achei que era um rato. Ele estava me observando e vinha me morder. MORDER! E tenho pavor de ratos.

- Mas o que Peter está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei, mas será que ele morreu?

Não demorou muito para as pessoas entrarem no quarto, e detalhe ainda estou de TOALHA! Fiquei pasma em quantas pessoas tinha dentro de casa. Todos olharam para mim com o taco na mão, James ajoelhado com cara de dor, e Pettigrew caído provavelmente morto. De repente Lene começa a rir, a louca riu tanto que me contagiou e ficamos as duas rindo. Até que um auror se aproximou da coisa e mexeu nele. Ele estava realmente morto. Agora fudeu!

O cara mexeu nele e Pettigrew virou de barriga para cima, deixando-nos olhar uma marca estranha em seu braço direito. Olhando melhor era a marca do Voldemort! Agora choquei de vez. Todos estavam abismados. Os meninos principalmente, porque para eles era amizade acima de tudo.

Agora como eu fico!

- Er sem querer sem indelicada, mas como eu fico? Eu o matei! Agora irei para Askaban? E porque raios acabei sozinha no quarto? E POR QUE EU DESMAIEI? TODOS ME ABANDONARAM. ESTOU ME SENTINDO A EXCLUIDA, NINGUÉM ME AMA. ATÉ MEU SUPOSTO NAMORADO NÃO FICOU COMIGO, E DEIXOU ESSE RATO ME OLHANDO DEPOIS DO BANHO.

Simplesmente comecei a chorar. Assim do nada. Ninguém entendeu nada. Eu matei alguém, ri que nem uma louca desvairada e depois começo a chorar. James veio me abraçar e o agarrei. ISSO MESMO, EU O AGARREI. Dei O beijo nele. Nossa fiquei totalmente sem fôlego. Uma loucura. Escutei alguém falando algo, mas não dei ibope, continuei o que estava fazendo.

Até que uma futura defunta nos separou. Era a Lene. Deixe-a comigo, quando estiver aos amasso com o Sirius vou atrapalhá-los. Todos nos olhavam com os rostos corados, tirando um ou outro que estava se divertido, leia-se Sirius e Albus.

- Ok. Vamos deixar a se recompor e vamos até a sala para explicar os acontecimentos.

Dumbledore saiu levando os outros. James assim que o último saiu me lançou seu sorriso malicioso e deu uma piscadinha indecente.

- Então Lily, já que saíram podemos aproveitar.

- Na na ni na não. Você vai sentar quietinho na cama e esperar com que me vista.

-Ok você manda.

- Bom mesmo.

Fui até minha mala e peguei um conjunto de lingerie preto rendado. Depois por cima coloquei um vestido de veludo preto com mangas compridas. Coloquei uma meia calça de lã preta e peep toe preto envernizado. Estou num momento de luto. Afinal eu matei um rato-homem.

James só olhava, e dava para ver o quanto excitado estava.

- Melhor dar um jeito nisso, não pode aparecer assim na frente de todos.

- Você que me excita e depois não resolve o problema né? Vou ter que tomar um banho gelado.

Fomos até o quarto dele. Fiquei vendo os LPs que tinha. Beatles, entre outros. Jay tem um gosto bem eclético. Ele não demorou muito a sair. Com calça jeans, blusa de gola alta azul marinha e outra de lã preta. Combinávamos até nas roupas sensuais. Por que vamos combinar o James é um caminho inteiro para perdição.

Descemos a escada e fomos direto para a sala. Estavam todos sentados nos esperando.

- Que demora o que estavam fazendo?

Tinha que ser o inconveniente do Sirius mesmo.

- Tive que tomar um banho.

Agora fiquei com dó do James, não devia dar ibope para o Sirius, esse é pior que comadre fofoqueira.

- Hm Lilyzinha não compareceu?

- Cala a boca Black!

- Ai também não maltrata. Assim fico triste.

- Então voltando à atenção ao que merece, e não as babaquices de um ser de outro planeta, o que aconteceu aqui? Por que fomos atacados? Por que apaguei? Por que ninguém ficou comigo?

- irei responder suas perguntas. Vocês foram atacados pelo mesmo motivo que apagou. Pelo seu poder. Tom a muito descobriu que certas gerações de bruxas recebem um poder místico, e antigo. Você minha cara foi uma dessas, a cada mil anos nasce uma bruxa ruiva com o poder de Morgana**¹**. Está em situações extremas libera um poder muito grande onde pode proteger e destruir a tudo que estiver por perto. Tom ao descobrir o ano em que nasceria novamente uma bruxa com essa descendência procurou incansavelmente até chegar a você. Receio que esteja em perigo. Você terá que aprender a controlar todos os seus poderes. Por isso apagou, por usar um poder muito concentrado e de alto grau, sem estar preparada.

Estava chocada. Euzinha, linda e ruiva, descendente de Morgana. Ah tá cadê a pegadinha? Só pode ser uma brincadeira né? Como isso poderia ter acontecido? Não sei de mais ninguém que seja bruxa em minha família.

- E por que ninguém ficou comigo?

- Madame Pomfrey ficou de te examinar, expulsando a todos.

- Hm, e deu algo?

- Ela disse que queria falar ela mesma com você.

- E onde ela está?

- Lá em cima, na biblioteca, pediu que fosse a ver.

Sem mais dizer nada, fui em direção a biblioteca. Estava meio chocada ainda, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. A partir de agora terei que estudar ainda mais. E me aperfeiçoar, não posso me descontrolar perto de quem amo. Mas uma coisa não foi explicada, por que senti aquele puxão no meu ventre?

Cheguei à biblioteca e nem precisei de muito, vi Pomfrey sentada lendo um livro enorme, fiquei com dó de interromper, mas estou curiosa. E se algo tiver acontecido? E se eu for morrer? OMG! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER.

- Sente-se Lily, tenho que lhe falar algo sério.

OMG! Vou morrer. Mas não, não era nada disso. Fiquei surpresa, chocada, feliz e pesarosa. O que ela me disse vai mudar tudo. Meus planos, metas, desejos, anseios, tudo. Será bombástico, ainda mais agora.

De tarde íamos voltar a Hogwarts, para termos mais segurança. Estava em pé encostada-se à minha sacada, olhando para o belo jardim, quando sinto James em minhas costas. Ele me abraça e sinto um beijo em minha bochecha. Sinto-me segura ali, em seus braços. Sinto que nosso amor é eterno.

- James, preciso perguntar algo?

- Fale minha flor.

- O que você diria se eu te disser que vamos repetir tudo que aprendemos com o Sirius baby?

- Mas como? Quem fez? Quem bebeu a poção?

- Ninguém...

Desci sua mão a minha barriga, e encostei-me a seu peito. Ele pareceu surpreso. Apenas me virou e me beijou. Um beijo longamente apaixonado.

_**1 - **__**Morgaine Le Fay**__**ou**__**Morgana Le Fay**__**, sendo conhecida na**__**Grã-Bretanha**__**como**__**Morgana das Fadas**__**, dentre outros nomes, aparece nas histórias do**__**Rei Artur**__**. O nome Morgaine tem origem celta e quer dizer**__**mulher que veio do mar**__**. Pode-se escrever Morgaine ou Morgan. As lendas baseadas nos contos do**__**Rei Artur**__**acreditam que Morgana foi uma sacerdotisa da Ilha de**__**Avalon**__**, na Bretanha, meia-irmã de Artur. É filha de Igraine, e**__**Gorlois**__**, Duque da**__**Cornualha**__**.**_

_**Morgana é treinada por sua tia**__**Viviane**__**na Ilha de Avalon para se tornar a**__**Senhora do Lago**__**ou como também é chamada Dama do Lago ou Senhora de Avalon. Morgana teve um filho de Arthur depois de um ritual sagrado (**__**Beltane**__**). Essa criança se chamava **__**Gwydion**__**, que após ir para a corte de Arthur toma o nome de**__**Mordred**__**. Mais tarde este seria um dos inimigos de Arthur. Mordred e Arthur matam um ao outro em um duelo pelo direito de ser o Grande Rei.**_

_**Morgana leva Arthur para Avalon, porém, ele morre ao avistar as praias da ilha sagrada. A lendária espada Excalibur é jogada no lago e Morgana leva seu corpo para ser enterrado em Avalon (em algumas histórias, o Rei Arthur, ferido em combate, é levado pela **__**Dama do Lago**__**a uma Avalon mística do além, paralela a real, onde Artur permanece retirado do mundo e para sempre imortal.**_

_**Depois a Ilha de Avalon se desliga quase por completo do mundo. E a**__**Bretanha**__**cai numa era negra nas mãos dos**__**saxões**__**.**_

_Em Harry Potter_

_**Em**__**Harry Potter**__**,**__**Morgana le Fay**__**(**__**Morgan le Fay**__**) foi uma bruxa na época medieval, meia-irmã do**__**Rei Arthur**__**. Envolvida com**__**magia negra**__**, era inimiga de**__**Merlin**__**. Era a rainha da ilha de Avalon e sua**__**forma animaga**__**era um pássaro.**_


End file.
